


The emotion of happiness

by Anatoly_Krossing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatoly_Krossing/pseuds/Anatoly_Krossing
Summary: Очередной день подходил к концу.Уже в привычной обстановке в Д.Э.О. вновь проводилось экстренное собрание по поводу поехавших криптонианцов, а так же «любимого» дядюшки Кары — Нон.Со дня победы над Мириадой прошло больше месяца, Нон не объявлялся, но объявлялись другие.— У Нона появились новые союзники! Нам известно, что их капсула прилетела два дня назад, но они не из Форт Росс, — говорил капитан Хэнк Хеншоу.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maxwell Lord
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. 1 глава

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazyNoodle (моя бета на фб)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CrazyNoodle+%28%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%8F+%D0%B1%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B0+%D0%BD%D0%B0+%D1%84%D0%B1%29).



> Если бы была 21 серия, ну или хотя бы новый сезон где Макс - есть.  
> Так же Дж’онн Дж’онзз, чаще называют Хэнком, Алекс и Кара только с глазу на глаз (это было и в сериале, но я не знаю как там обстоят дела со вторым)  
> Честно смотрела 2 сезон, только 1 серию, но я решила, что Люси тоже будет капитаном (как я поняла на это был намёк, что будут работать так)  
> Такая недо-АУ

Очередной день подходил к концу.  
Уже в привычной обстановке в Д.Э.О. вновь проводилось экстренное собрание по поводу поехавших криптонианцов, а так же «любимого» дядюшки Кары — Нон.  
Со дня победы над Мириадой прошло больше месяца, Нон не объявлялся, но объявлялись другие.  
— У Нона появились новые союзники! Нам известно, что их капсула прилетела два дня назад, но они не из Форт Росс, — говорил капитан Хэнк Хеншоу.  
Казалось его низкий голос слышали все на базе, даже те кто работал над другими заданиями, также IT отдел иногда поднимали головы, чтобы услышать последние указания.  
Хоть и все давно знали, что Хэнк — это Дж’онн Дж’онзз, но все всё равно считали его капитаном и предпочитали старое обращение, как и сам марсианин.  
— Так же известно, что сегодня они будут перевозить груз на Южную границу города, — продолжила капитан Люси Лейн, — Супергёрл и агент Дэнверс, вы главные по захвату целей! Чтобы они не везли вы должны арестовать их и узнать, что за груз и насколько он опасен!  
Неожиданно каменные стены отразили писклявую мелодию телефона. Все тут же оглянулись на источник звука в сторону парня в голубой рубашке, который торопливо ответил на звонок. Быстро что-то пробормотав в телефон, Уэйн закрыл динамик и громко позвал:  
— Супергёрл!!! –и шепотом добавил, — До тебя не может дозвониться мисс Грант, она рвет и мечет!  
Кара тут же сорвалась с места, бросив короткое:  
— Я мигом!  
— Когда нам приступать? — продолжив, холодно спросила Алекс, но ответ она не успела получить, их прервали вновь.  
— У нас проблемы, — это был один из агентов, который сидели за приборной панелью, — Из Лорд Технолоджи поступило сообщение о пропаже мистера Максвелла Лорда!  
— Черт! — ругнулась Алекс. Её окатило холодным потом, а сердце ушло в пятки. Когда Макс стал ей так важен? Это из-за опасного задания или потому что только недавно она вновь вспоминала, как держала его теплую руку вмиг…  
«Нет, это всего лишь поддержка, а тут неизвестный груз!» — отмахнула свои мысли Алекс  
— Команда, Супергёрл, мы выступаем немедленно!  
Никто и не думал ей возражать. Она перевела внимание на Хэнка.  
— Я пойду с вами! — огласил он.  
Быстро экипировавшись агенты ДЭО. вышли на задание.  
***

Доехав до предположительной точки, где должна быть остановка и переменка транспорта, все встали на позиции.  
Алекс и еще двое агентов первые начали пробираться внутрь. Супергёрл контролировала их сверху, но видимость была плохая, обитая свинцом поверхность здания не давала ей возможности узнать, что происходит внутри.  
В глубине здания находилась огромная комната с колоннами, освещенная лишь 4 лампами вдоль стен. Посередине была небольшая деревянная коробка, а рядом лежало связанное тело с мешком на голове.  
Алекс не сомневалась, что это был Максвелл Лорд, он был одет в бардовую рубашку, которая была застегнута лишь наполовину. Скорее всего, его вытащили из дома, когда он только собирался на работу и даже возможно, что он пролежал тут весь день. Её сердце беспокойно забилось. Она точно знала, что Макс жив, было видно, как вздымается его грудь не смотря на расстояние. Однако спокойнее от этого не стало.  
Осмотрев периметр, девушка подбежала к нему и проверила пульс.  
— Агент Дэнверс, надеюсь, это вы, а то я думал, сколько мне тут лежать? — проговорил Максвелл, было слышно, что ему трудно говорить, но язвить он не переставал.  
— Значит, ты живой и по-моему хочешь остаться с мешком на голове, — ухмыльнулась Алекс, все же стащив мешок с головы мужчины.  
Девушка почувствовала некое облегчение, но и дикое желание ударить его локтём. Некоторые люди, даже в момент опасности не перестают быть собой. Несмотря на все это, она видела, как изменился Макс с их первой встречи. Вспомнив, что сейчас не время и не место выпадать из реальности, Денвернс быстро взяла себя в руки.  
— Что в этом ящике?  
— Точно не скажу, но это что-то не с нашей планеты и не сразу нас убьет. Еще знаю, что это точно не Нон, эти существа говорили про некоего Росана, — рассказывал парень, помогая себя развязывать.  
Как только девушка развязала последние веревки, Макс невольно потянул руку к её лицу.  
— Спасибо, что освободила!  
Их взгляд пересекся на доли секунды и этого хватило, чтобы Алекс смягчилась. Неведомая сила тянула их к друг другу. Они не виделись с победы над Ноном.  
В тот день он не остался праздновать победу, лишь быстро махнув на прощание, ушел.  
Сколько раз Алекс хотелось прийти к нему или позвонить, она ждала повод, а потом вновь задания, проблемы Кары, Хэнк…  
ХЭНК!!!  
— Агент Дэнверс, у вас все в порядке?  
— Алекс!  
В комнату вошли Хэнк и еще 6 агентов, за ними влетела Супергёрл.  
— Я смотрю все в сборе!  
В дверях появилось странное существо, отдалённо напоминающего человека. Его кожа была зеленой, а три ярких красных глаза смотрели на них с вызовом. На нем был бело-черный костюм и длинные руки до пола.  
Алекс и Макс, как можно, незаметно подкрадывались до ближней колонны, но в последний момент пришелец заметил их. Он запустил в них свою длинную руку, которую тут же перехватила Супергёрл. Агенты начали стрелять по его открытой стороне.  
Неожиданно появился точно такой же пришелец и напал на Хэнка. Несколько агентов потеряли сознание от звуковой волны, что издало существо. Дэнверс попыталась найти другие выходы, но тупик, взяв пистолет, она начала стрелять в пришельца, который открылся на доли секунды. Несколько пуль отрикошетило в лампы и осколки от полетели во все стороны, один из них оставил небольшую царапину на руке Лорда.  
Скачок света отвлек пришельцев и Супергёрл смогла вырубить одного. Второе существо вновь издала ультразвук, сильнее прежнего. Кара и Хэнк отлетели в стену, а агентов разбросало по периметру. Алекс вновь попыталась выстрелить как обнаружила что по полу начал расстилаться красный туман.  
— КАРА! — девушка не раздумывая сорвалась к сестре, которая была без сознания.  
— Алекс, эта дрянь нас не убьет! — пытался докричаться Макс.  
Поняв, что это бесполезно, он подбежал к ней:  
— Нам нужно выбраться от сюда!  
— Тут мои люди, я не могу их бросить! — у Алекс начала нарастать паника.  
Ее глаза наполнились слезами, годами натренированный характер летел к чертям.  
— В этом виноват туман! Пошли быстрее или ты хочешь, чтобы мы тоже валялись тут без сознания?!  
Максвелл не колебавшись схватил девушку за запястье и повел к выходу.  
К счастью дверь была открыта и никак не заблокирована снаружи, пробежав пару пролетов они вдвоем выбралась наружу. Подойдя к спецмашине, агент Дэнверс оперативно сообщила по рации в штаб. Она еле говорила, глаза слипались, а ноги почти не держали и не у нее одной. Макс уже давно сидел на траве, щипля себя за руку, чтобы не уснуть.  
— Алекс…  
Не договорив, парень больше не мог себя контролировать и упал. Алекс попыталась привести его в чувства и от нервов зарядила мощную пощечину, она не добилась успеха, а лишь усугубила ситуацию. Пощечина, на удивление, затратила слишком много сил и брюнетка упала рядом.  
Со стороны они напоминали пару, которая прилегла посмотреть на звезды и случайно уснула, их выдавала лишь экипировка агента.  
Легкий ветерок нежно щекотал кожу, разнося звук приближающихся отряда ДЭО.


	2. 2 глава

Спустя 2 дня.  
Алекс резко проснулась и поднялась. Голова, казалось, была готова разломиться на мелкие кусочки. Немного придя в себя и осмотревшись она поняла, что находится в инфекционном крыле ДЭО. Вдруг она почувствовала, что кто-то рядом зашевелился. Этим кто-то был Макс, он сжимал ее правую руку, как в тот день. Поняв, что они в безопасности, девушка легла обратно, еще несколько минут тишины ей не повредят.  
— Что агент Дэнверс, понравилось со мной лежать? — сонно проговорил Макс. Приоткрыв глаза и повернувшись на бок он обнял девушку.  
— Какой же Ты…  
— Т-с-с-с, давайте полежим немного, нам кажется вкололи морфий  
И Алекс согласилась, на нее и вправду накатила сильная усталость. Спустя пару секунд она осознала и вновь вскочила:  
— Кара, Хэнк!  
Макс похоже поняв, что они тут не просто так лежали, тоже вскочил вслед. Резкая головная боль поразила его и он упал обратно в постель.  
— У нас сегодня день взлетов и падений, — пошутил парень и невольно посмотрел на их сплетённые руки.  
Он провел большим пальцем по руке Алекс и она только в этот момент осознала в каком положении они сейчас находятся. Она не спешила убирать свою ладонь, наоборот невольно сжала руку Макса чуть крепче. Благодаря этому она чувствовала себя чуть спокойнее.  
— Думаю нам пора… — неохотно и неуверенно начала Алекс, как в палату вошла капитан Лэйн.  
— Приятно, что вы очнулись, — сказала Люси и увидев, что пара с ее приходом тут же разжали руки, спокойно добавила, — Мы пытались вас разъединить, но вы слишком сильно вцепились друг в друга, несмотря на то что были без сознания. А теперь расскажите, что там произошло?  
Агент приняла более презентабельную позу и начала четко рассказывать о событиях, иногда отвлекаясь на вставки Макса. Люси внимательно слушала, задавая ряд стандартных вопросов.  
Неожиданно из глаз Макса покатились слезы, он быстро отвернулся и начал вытирать их.  
— Макс, что случилось? — обеспокоенно спросила Алекс.  
— Нет, всё… всё в порядке, просто нервы, — ответил парень и лег обратно на кушетку, — Нужно просто немного отдохнуть.  
— Мистер Лорд, это все действие газа, — разъяснила Лейн, — Пока вы восстанавливались, мы смогли определить его. Этот газ с дальней планеты LR 759Z, при воздействии с дыхательными путями, оно действует на лимбическую систему. Эмоции, которые вы пытаетесь подавить, наоборот выходят наружу…  
— Что с остальной командой? — обеспокоенно поинтересовалась Алекс.  
— С ними дела обстоят сложнее… — с подавленностью в голосе сообщила капитан, — Они слишком долго вдыхали газ и их эмоции сменяются слишком быстро, чтобы контролировать свои действия. Мы закрыли их в специальных камерах, которые не дадут им причинить себе или кому вред.  
— Их надо было вытащить! Это я виновата! — несвойственная для Дэнверс паника вновь атаковала ее.  
Она начала теребить простынь, немного покачиваясь, дрожать. Максвелл заметив это, осторожно взял Алекс за руку, проведя второй по ее спине. Его прикосновения успокаивающе действовали на девушку, то же время она чувствовала некий трепет в груди. Алекс понимала, что это всего лишь действие газа, но ей нравились эти ощущения.  
— Ты не виновата, — негромко пробормотал Макс, устроившись удобнее на кушетке.  
— Мистер Лорд — прав, Агент Дэнверс. Если бы вы не выбрались, то проблем у нас было бы в два раза больше! Тем более нам нужна помощь! Многие агенты пострадали пока пытались взять анализы у Супергерл и капитана Хэншоу, а остальные заняты поисками пришельца, — безысходно сказала Люси.  
— Вот видишь, Алекс, если бы мы остались там, то кто бы помогал с антидотом! — ответил Лорд, — А так еще бы больше сотрудников пострадали с твоей техникой боя.  
В эту же минуту Макс и Алекс начали смеяться и парень получил еле ощутимый тычок в бок в «наказание».  
— Вам надо быть осторожнее, любая, даже малейшая, эмоция… А сейчас собирайтесь, буду ждать вас в десятой лаборатории — строго настояла капитан и вышла из палаты.  
Парочка посмотрела друг на друга, на их лицах все еще была легкая улыбка.  
***

Через несколько минут они уже шли по тускло освещенному коридору в сторону лаборатории №10. Уже подходя к стеклянной двери, Алекс остановилась:  
— Кстати, Макс, прости за синяк на скуле, я просто пыталась привести тебя в чувства на стоянке, — сказав это брюнетка быстро зашла в лабораторию.  
Макс уже хотел возмутиться, но заметив улыбку на лице девушки, смягчился. Он не понимал, что Алекс с ним делает. Всю жизнь не доверять правительству, а потом понять, что испытываешь теплые чувства к одной из них. Конечно агент Дэнверс была непростой девушкой, бескорыстная и дорожащая семьей, в ней были те качества, что он давно забыл. Хоть сейчас ее эмоции были вызваны газом, они были настоящие.  
Зайдя в лабораторию, он, не теряя ни минуты, начал изучать предоставленные образцы, что смогли взять ученые до них. Проведя пару экспериментов парень понял, что некоторые образцы оставляют странный фиолетовый осадок напоминающий песок. Алекс же пыталась восстановить начальную формулу, но то что многие элементы не совмещаемые на земле. Вдруг она услышала, как об каменную стену разбивается стеклянная колба. Обернувшись, девушка увидела, как Макс привалившись к стене, сжимает ладони.  
— Макс, что случилось? — обеспокоенно спросила Алекс и подошла к нему.  
— Ничего, иди дальше делать формулу! — грубо ответил Максвелл, но тут же добавил, — Прости, просто это гребаный газ… Я не хотел срываться, просто ничего не выходит и это дико раздражает, осталось 10 образцов, а получается только песок.  
Алекс подсела к нему и положив голову к нему на плечо, тихонько начала говорить:  
— Это не твоя вина, ты скрываешь агрессию и грусть… Я знаю, что ты часто был один и вся ситуация с родителями. Ты не плохой парень, Макс, просто многое держишь в себе.  
— А ты стала такой мягкой, даже не приложила меня ни к одной горизонтальной поверхности, — Макс слабо улыбнулся, — Я думал наши встречи теперь всегда так будут проходить, даже как то привык.  
— Ну если ты хочешь… — улыбнулась девушка, — Но давай это пока отложим, а сейчас дай волю чувствам… Завтра ты станешь вновь занозой в заднице, но может тебе полегчает…  
Вместо разговоров Лорд крепко прижал девушку к себе и заплакал. Это и вправду было неестественное поведение для него, но Алекс понимала, что сейчас это было необходимо. Обняв парня в ответ, она поцеловала его в макушку, но никто не обратил на это внимание. Все казалось таким естественным и правильным, как будто несколько дней назад Макс не хотел убить ее сестру, а Алекс — запереть его в тюрьме ДЭО.  
— Только если твоей занозой, — сказал Макс, почти коснувшись губами уха Алекс.  
Девушка немного покраснела, улыбнувшись сильнее прижала Макса к себе. Не удержав равновесия и повалив его на себя, Алекс громко засмеялась.  
— Агент Дэнверс, не знал, что у вас такие желания! Но раз вы настаиваете, то я немного прилягу, — ухмыльнувшись сказал Лорд и положив голову на грудь девушки, добавил, — Какая удобная подушка!  
За что и получил легкий тычок в бок, но голову не убрал.  
Лежание прервал холодный пол, который начал ощутимо «замораживать» некоторые части тела, тем более, они тут не просто так.  
Поднявшись парочка с почти ясной головой, вновь начали работать, но уже вместе.  
К концу дня, спустя несколько провалов у них наконец-то получилось сделать нейтрализатор газа.  
Вызвав первого испытуемого, агент Мартовски принялся пить антидот. Не перестававшие апатия резко перешла в смех, потом в плач и затем парень неожиданно потерял сознание. Алекс, Макс и капитан Лэйн, которая привела агента, вначале испугались, а кое-кто вновь запаниковала. Тут же изо рта парня вдруг вырвался фиолетовый дым, который рассеялся в воздухе и Мартовски очнулся. Проверив показатели, Дэнверс удивилась, они стали еще лучше, хотя усталость агента давала о себе знать.  
Обрадовавшись Алекс крепко обняла Макса, со словами победы и облегчения:  
— Получилось! Мы справились!  
Максвелл в свою очередь, поцеловал девушку в щеку и обнял в ответ, немного приподнимая ее за талию.  
Люси странно посмотрев на них, взяла антидот для остальных и вышла вместе с агентом.  
— Мы пойдем введем антидот остальной команде, а вы отдыхайте, на сегодня свободны, — вернувшись быстро скомандовала капитан, — Агент Дэнверс, за Супергёрл и капитана Хеншоу не волнуйтесь, как только они придут в себя, я отправлю их к вам.  
— Спасибо! — ответила Алекс, но Макса не отпустила.  
Она понимала, что им нужно многое обсудить.  
— Алекс, что будет с нами когда мы выпьем антидот? Я имею ввиду, все вернется на прежние места, ты агент, а я плохой парень? — спросил парень.  
— Ты не плохой парень, Максвелл Лорд! Вспомни хотя бы эти дни… Ты спас меня, Супергёрл, Хэнка и остальных агентов!  
— Но они попалю сюда по моей вине! — обреченно добавил Макс.  
— Нет, просто ты ускорил процесс поиска этого пришельца, своим похищением, — улыбнулась в ответ Алекс.  
Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, не отпуская друг друга. Напряжение нарастало, а вокруг все казалось таким ненужным. Это было вновь нетипичное поведение для них или это только казалось?  
— Знаешь, что я хочу сделать, перед тем как выпить антидот? — вдруг спросил Макс, — Ты же говорила, что я могу сделать все что угодно, чтобы мне полегчало?  
— Только если это не пересекает черту закона, — ответила Алекс, положив руки ему на плечи.  
Они поняли друг друга без слов. Макс поцеловал девушку в губы, выплескивая в поцелуй все эмоции, что он испытал за эти дни. Алекс ответила на поцелуй мягче, но это не отменяло удовольствие, которое они испытывали. Девушке нравилось, что Макс ведет, сжимая его волосы на затылке, притягивая ближе. Он опустил руки ниже дозволенного и девушка давно бы дала затрещину, но она была слишком увлечена процессом. Приоткрыв губы, Дэнверс, прошлась по его губам и Макс не был против, давая разрешение на все. Сжав ее талию, притягивая ближе, он начал целовать и немного покусывать мочку уха Алекс.  
Все начало перерастать в более интимный характер, и в этот момент Макс резко отстранился от агента.  
— Подожди, это все газ… — грустно сказал он, — Давай выпьем антидот, потом ты сходишь к своей сестре и уже после поговорим.  
Алекс согласилась с ним, из-за всех эмоций она невольно забыла про Кару, ее самого родного человека. Она не хотела, чтобы то, что она испытала сейчас были проделки газа, но нужно знать наверняка.  
Макс и Алекс взяли антидот и залпом опустошили его. Перед глазами пронеслись все воспоминания за эти часы и они упали в царство Морфея.


	3. 3 глава

Открыв глаза, Максвелл Лорд почувствовал, что от продолжительного времяпрепровождения на бетонном полу, затекло все тело. Поднявшись, он увидел мирно спящую Алекс. По ее позе эмбриона было понятно, что на полу не только неудобно лежать, но и холодно.  
Мак с трудом поднялся на ноги, взял девушку на руки и переложил на кушетку, которая стояла рядом. И почему они не легли на нее, хотя прекрасно знали, что антидот отключает на время?!  
Всматриваясь в лицо девушки, Лорд вспомнил, как представлял в машине, когда его похитили, что она придет за ним… Он был уверен в этом. В голове тут же всплыл разговор, который сопровождал воспоминание и он был явно не их. Поняв, что речь шла о пришельце похитителе, Макс, убедившись, что Алекс не угрожает холод, пошел к капитанам.  
***

Когда Алекс проснулась, первым делом услышала радостный крик:  
— Ты очнулась!  
Это была Кара, которая сразу кинулась обнимать сестру, забывая про контроль.  
— Кара, я все понимаю, но ты меня сейчас задушишь.  
— Прости! — состроив щенячьи, извинилась Кара.  
Закончив объятья, Алекс окончательно пришла в себя и встала с кушетки. Вспомнив, что девушка теряла сознание не одна и падала не на кушетку, а на пол, она решила поинтересоваться:  
— А где Максвелл?  
— Кто? А, он ушел час назад по каким-то делам в «Лорд Технолоджи».  
Алекс грустно вздохнула, но увидев выздоровевшего капитана, обрадовалась.  
— Дж’онн! — воскликнула брюнетка.  
— С возвращением, агент Дэнверс! Вы с мистером Лордом хорошо поработали, — сказал Дж’онн, но увидев вновь ушедшую улыбку, добавил, — Я уже говорил мистеру Лорду и скажу тебе: Вы ни в чем не виноваты, наоборот Вы нас спасли.  
— Но…  
— Ни каких «Но»! — улыбнулась Супергёрл, — Ой, это мисс Грант! Да, скоро буду! — закончив разговор Кара опустила плечи, — Алекс, я очень рада, что ты в порядке и вы с Максом не убили друг друга, но мне срочно нужно в КэтКо!  
Когда Кара ушла, Дж’онн посмотрел на Дэнверс и неожиданно произнес:  
— Я много не понимаю, но будь осторожна!  
— Что? Когда ты понял? — смущенно спросила девушка.  
— Алекс, я не слепой и знаю тебя не один год! — ухмыльнулся марсианин, — Тем более, кто еще из-за одного раздражения закроет известного миллиардера в клетке?!  
— Он угрожал Каре! — возмутилась Дэнверс.  
— Ну почему-то до знакомства с ним, ты умела сдерживаться и при худших раскладах. Хотя, понял это после Мириады, когда ты начала его искать. Так же не забывай, что я читаю мысли, а когда агент летает в облаках, я вынужден был понять, что случилось.  
Алекс строго посмотрела на Дж’онна Дж’онзза и не сильно ударила его кулаком в плечо.  
— А теперь поезжай домой и отдохни, этого пришельца мы поймаем сами! — строго сказал капитан, — Мы справимся, ты уже выполнила свои обязанности.  
Агент хотела возмутиться, но она понимала, что не совсем готова сражаться, человеческий организм слишком медленно восстанавливается, по сравнением с криптонианским или марсианским.  
Девушка попрощавшись с капитаном, вышла на парковку, где ее уже ждал назначенный водитель. Дж’онзз слишком сильно волнуется за нее. Сев в машину, она поняла, что он не сказал адрес.  
— Поезжайте в Лорд Технолоджи, мне нужно выяснить одно дело.  
Водитель без вопросов вывернул на главную дорогу и вдавил педаль газа.  
***

Подъезжая к высокому и мощному зданию с огромными окнами в пол, девушка попросила не ждать.  
Беспардонно обойдя охрану, Алекс и не думала останавливаться, да и похоже охрана запомнила, что с ней лучше не связываться или ее ждали… Единственное препятствие возникло уже на подходе к двери директора, в виде его писклявой ассистентки –Паулины. Хотя даже она не могла ее остановить.  
Ворвавшись в кабинет, ее взору предстал Макс, привалившийся к столу и читая какие-то документы.  
— Мистер Лорд, я пыталась сказать, что вы заняты… — виновато проговорила Паулина.  
— Паулина, Агент Дэнверс — мой любимый VIP гость, так что не беспокойся. А теперь оставь нас и отмени сегодняшние встречи!  
Извинившись секретарь быстро вышла из кабинета, плотно закрыв дверь.  
-Не боишься слухов, заявляя такое? — задала вопрос Алекс, подходя к парню.  
— Она никому не скажет, скорее всего порадуется, ну или позавидует немного. Так что же тебя сюда принесло, Алекс? — спросил Макс, смотря прямо в глаза своей оппонентки.  
От этого взгляда, Алекс стало душно. Его взгляд напоминал щенка, который был рад новому дню. Щенок и Макс… Девушка прыснула от смеха, «щенок» же в недоумение смотрел на нее.  
— Мистер Лорд, я пришла выяснить, что между нами твориться… Без воздействия дополнительных факторов, влияющих на наше настроение.  
— Что же так официально и сразу с грустного?  
Макс отошёл от стола и прошел немного вперед, стоя спиной он не заметил, как девушка заняла его место.  
— Почему же с грустного или я не правильно тебя поняла в лаборатории? — ее голос немного дрогнул.  
Повернувшись, миллиардер подошел к Алекс и касаясь рукой ее щеки, произнес:  
— Ну смотря, что именно вы поняли?  
— Что тебе нужно носить галстуки, хоть иногда! — дерзко ответила Дэнверс и притянув его за шею, поцеловала.  
От неожиданности парень застыл не в силах ни ответить взаимностью, ни сопротивляться. Несмотря на то, что они уже целовались, он до сих пор не мог поверить в происходящие.  
— Ты будешь отвечать или я все же не правильно тебя поняла? — грустно проговорила Алекс, отстранившись от него.  
Макс понял, что если он сейчас так и будет бездействовать, то он потеряет свой «золотой билет». Притянув девушку за талию, он властно поцеловал её. Алекс тут же ответила, приоткрывая губы для более глубокого поцелуя. Парень повалил ее на стол, опрокинув пару документов на пол. Не давая брюнетке доминировать, Максвелл перешел на ее шею. Сделав дорожку из поцелуев, оставляя в конце уже налившийся засос, вновь отстранился.  
— Алекс, я не против, но может не будем торопиться? — хриплым голосом сказал Макс, но тут же опомнился, — Я имею ввиду мне нравиться идея со столом, но может поедем ко мне или к тебе? Но знайте агент Дэнверс, если вы сейчас согласитесь, то это не будет сексом на одну ночь!  
— А я и не говорила, что мне нужна только ночь, — ответила Алекс и заметно покраснела.  
— Тебя смущает эта фраза, а ни то, что мы делали сейчас?! — засмеялся Лорд.  
Девушка, надувшись, поднялась со стола, поправила одежду и мягко добавила:  
— Моя квартира находиться ближе.  
Макс тут же обнял девушку со спины.  
— Как же я люблю тебя! — вдруг прошептал парень.  
— А не громкие ли слова, для первого дня?  
— Для меня — нет!  
Алекс улыбалась, крепче прижимая к себе уже своего парня.  
Когда они уходили, Паулина лишь пожелала удачи, отметив, что на следующий день все встречи тоже отменены. Лорд послал ей благодарный взгляд.  
Всю поездку пара молчала, лишь изредка вспоминая, что было за эти дни.  
Зайдя в квартиру Алекс, Макс сразу притянул девушку к себе.  
— Что прямо с порога, как в дешёвых мелодрамах?  
— Мы уже взрослые люди, мистер Лорд, и можем делать, что захотим!  
Дойдя до спальни, пара упала на кровать, забывая про дверь, про пришельца, про все проблемы, как будто в мире только они одни. И хоть Алекс и говорила про слишком громкие слова для первого, за эти часы она произнесла их больше, чем два раза.  
***

Уже вечером, уставшая Кара возвращалась домой с миссии. Как оказался пришелец был ни такой просто, но победа за ними. Ей так не терпелось рассказать сестре мини биографию пришельца.  
Открыв дверь квартиры, ей хотелось позвать девушку, но тут она заподозрила, что было слишком тихо.  
Пробираясь вглубь квартиры, Супергерл увидела спящих, в обнимку, сестру и парня, который только недавно хотел убить криптонианку. Она уже хотела уходить, как увидела, что Алекс зашевелилась и открыла глаза.  
— Кара?! — прошептала брюнетка.  
— Может выйдешь и поговорим? — строго сказала Кара и ушла на кухню.  
Алекс быстро найдя халат пошла за ней.  
— Алекс, что происходит?!  
— Кара, мы просто, просто… — девушка не знала, как объяснить сестре, но зато она знала одно точно, — Я люблю его, — смущенно произнесла Алекс.  
— Но он же хотел меня убить! Он парень с комплексом Бога, который считает, что все пришельцы должны исчезнуть! — начала возмущаться Кара.  
— Не веди себя как ребенок!  
— Твоя сестра уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы выбирать себе любовников –сама! — сказал пришедший Макс, который обнял Свою девушку за талию.  
Видимо они слишком громко говорили, но это не отменяет смешного лица криптонианки, которая не знала, как реагировать.  
— Кара, давай будем взрослыми людьми, — мягко проговорила Алекс и протянула руку сестре.  
— Хорошо, но обниматься я с ним не буду!  
— Зачем мне ты нужна, у меня есть уже одна Дэнверс, которую я не отдам! — с усмешкой проговорил парень и поцеловал Алекс в щеку.  
Супергерл тут же скрутило, что не могло смешить. Алекс подбежала к сестре и обняла ее.  
— Но знай, что если только обидишь мою сестру, то я за себя не отвечаю!  
Все трое понимали, что это не просто угроза. Сестры Дэнверс, хоть и не родные, но семья для них на первом месте.  
— Я люблю тебя, Кара! — крепче обняла ее Алекс.  
— И я тебя!  
— Мне уже начинать ревновать? — засмеялся Макс, за что получил тычок в бок от агента и только сейчас она заметила, что парень стоит в одних боксерках.  
— Макс, иди оденься!  
— Недавно, ты просила меня наоборот снять их!  
Он сказал это специально, ему нравилось, как Кара строила из себя ребенка, который застал родителей в не очень приятный момент… Для ребенка, естественно.  
Конечно, Максвелл понимал, что он еще получит от своей девушки, но сейчас ему необходимо поцеловать Алекс, но уже не в щеку.  
— Фу- фу-фу, Але-е-е-екс, — заныла тут же криптонианка.  
Получив еще и подзатыльник, Макс постарался скрыться, от новых ударов… Хотя они ему нравились, но тут есть один лишний пришелец.  
— Что скажет Дж’онн, когда узнает об этом?! — возмутилась Кара, смотря в след новому парню сестры.  
— Ну, он уже знает, — смущенно ответила Алекс.  
— ЧТО!!! Мы с ним победили самого вредного пришельца, а за это время ОН НИЧЕГО НЕ СКАЗАЛ! Ну я ему устрою!  
Вдруг парень услышал хлопок входной двери, а после увидел Алекс, которая своим видом намекала, что у них появилось еще время.  
Ох, и повезло же ему с девушкой и ее семейкой.  
— У тебя в семье, только мама спокойная? — решил поинтересоваться парень.  
— Ну, ты ее видел в формально, но не беспокойся, мое чутье подсказывает, что через неделю она будет у нас, — усмехнулась Алекс, втягивая Макса в новый поцелуй.  
— Я люблю тебя, Алекс Дэнверс, хотя у тебя странная семейка!  
— И я тебя тоже, Максвелл Лорд, не смотря на твои замашки и теперь это и твоя семья!  
Решив не тянуть, пара вновь слилась в поцелуе, они были счастливы.  
Никто из них, за этот вечер, так и не услышал звонок пришедшего сообщения на телефон:

«Александра Дэнверс!  
Кара мне сказала, что у тебя появился парень и надеюсь она не врет, так как я жду вашей фотографии!  
А еще в следующая пятница у вас занята, вы должны прийти на ужин, отказы не принимаются!!!  
Люблю, целую, мама!»


End file.
